The Hitman
by eidolon101900
Summary: Au where Danny is a hit man who has ghost powers, and Dash is the police officer trying to catch him. This is yaoi, so don't read it if you don't like it. This takes place after their high school years and Phantom Planet did not happen.
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

'_Danny thinking'_

'Narrator talking to Danny'

Chapter One

_'It's weird,_' Danny finally decided as he walked down the street, _'that this is how my life turned out.'_

Now if you passed him on the street, you probably wouldn't even give him a second glance. He wasn't very memorable. But this is how Danny liked it. With his job, he couldn't afford to be remembered. Sure, there were the people that saw him frequently, like the barista at the coffee shop he visited regularly, or the man who lived in his apartment building who left for his work at the same time Danny was coming in, and passed him in the lobby every day, but they weren't important. Even though they know of Danny, they don't know anything about him. They could tell you what he looked like, but not what apartment he lived in or what he did for a living.

_'But that's probably a good thing.'_ Danny smiled to himself as he passed the dollar store he went to sometimes. He was close to his destination. He would be there in ten minutes. _'Just enough time to get in before Mr. James gets home.'_ Danny thought to himself as he turned the corner. He could see the building that Mr. James lived in at the end of the street. He had nine minutes to get to the building and into Mr. James' apartment. Danny had been watching him for weeks, and knew his schedule by heart.

_'At seven a.m., he wakes up and gets ready for work. At eight, he leaves his apartment and goes to the lobby, and arrives there at approximately 8:03 a.m., depending on how many people were coming in and going out the elevator. He leaves in his red sports car and drives to work. He would arrive at 8:30, but he stops for coffee, which makes him arrive at 8:45. When arrives at the building he works at, he takes the elevator up to the 27__th__ floor. He walks down the hall and around the corner past 12 cubicles, says hello to his secretary and asks if he has any messages or appointments, then enters his office and does nothing but sign papers and type on his computer all day,'_ thought Danny with disgust.

Danny didn't know what Mr. James did for a living, and did not care in the slightest bit. Those types of jobs were a waste of valuable time, and time. Danny preferred his job a lot more than and office job. His had so much more excitement, and required a lot more smarts than working in an office did.

By now you're probably wondering what Danny's job is. He works with people, but that's why it requires him to be clever. He has to study these people, and find out how they think, and use it against them in the worst way possible. He was a murderer-

_'Now that's a bit over the top for a hitman.'_ Danny frowned as he crossed the street.

'They both kill people, so they are basically the same thing.'

'_Hmph.' _Danny pouted.

Anyway, Danny is a hitman. He takes requests from people to kill someone, and fulfills it, but only if he is paid along with the request, and if he judges that the reasoning for the person to die is justifiable. This time he got a request for Mr. James.

Robert James is a successful man, who lived on the highest floor of one of the most expensive apartments in the city; he drove a sports car, and had about two girlfriends a week. But this time he had two girlfriends at the same time, and one of them found out. Now a rational person wouldn't find this justifiable (though, to be fair, Danny wasn't exactly rational either. I mean he's talking to the narrator).

'_Hey!'_

But Danny had been in a similar situation. He remembers him quite clearly. His name was Bradley Walker, and he had brown hair and green eyes. He was so nice to Danny. They had met at a club, and started seeing each other more and more, and one day Danny was going to surprise Bradley by going to his house, and hadn't called first. When he was walking there, he had passed by the park, and looked in, and on the bench was Bradley kissing another person. A girl. Danny had run home and broke up with Bradley through text. So he thought that this was a perfectly justifiable reason to kill someone.

'_Please stop.'_

'Sorry.'

Danny made it into the lobby, and got some strange looks considering how he was dressed; in a red hoodie and black ripped skinny jeans, he didn't exactly look like the kind of person who would liv there. He had been here before, and knew the landlord thought that it was rather rude for the person at the desk to stop someone to ask if they lived there because of how they were dressed, so they weren't allowed to stop him.

'_She wants to though, judging by how she's looking at me.'_ Danny thought as she passed by the lady smiling pleasantly at her. She sniffed and went back to typing on her computer. He got into the elevator, and took it up to the 15th floor, where Mr. James lived. He had pickpocketed Mr. James about three weeks ago, so that he would have enough time to get another key. He put the key in the lock and turned it. The door opened smoothly, and Danny stepped in and closed the door quietly behind him. He didn't want the people in other apartments to get suspicious by hearing the door open and close twice in five minutes.

After relocking the door, Danny turned on the light and surveyed the apartment. By the door, there was a short hallway which led to the living room, which had an assortment of alcohol to the left of the door, and to the right was a couch. In between the couch and the TV was a coffee table with sharp corners. On the TV stand was the remote. Danny knew that every time he came home from work, Mr. James would get a drink and watch TV.

Danny turned off the light and sat down on the couch. _'This is nice. I want a leather couch.'_ Danny thought while waiting for Mr. James. He should be coming in in two minutes.

After two long minutes of silence, Danny heard the lock in the door being turned. The door opened and the light turned on. Mr. James walked into the living room while rubbing a hand over his face and turned towards his drinks. Danny smiled to himself while Mr. James poured his drink and got the remote. Still facing away from him, Mr. James turned on the TV and watched the movie that was currently playing.

Danny readied himself, and still smiling, said "Hello."


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

'_Dash thinking'_

Disclaimer because I didn't put on the last time: I don't own Danny Phantom in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter Two

_'It's weird,'_ Dash finally decided as he pulled out some files from his desk,_ 'that this is how my life turned out after high school.'_

Dash sat down at his desk with the files he pulled from the top drawer. Inside the files were the victims of a murderer that the police working at Dash's precinct had dubbed Phantom. They call him Phantom because of how evasive he is. Even in a police chase, they had been so close to catching him. Dash and his partner, Mark, were chasing Phantom down an alleyway, and he turned a corner. He thought they finally had him. He had memorized all the alleyways in the city, and knew that the path ended in a brick wall, with no other alternatives. There were no drains or sewers, and the windows closest to the ground were a good fifteen feet up, and there weren't any fire escapes, so there was no way he could go in through a window.

But when they had turned the corner, he was gone. _'It's like he's a ghost. No matter what we do, no matter where we chase him, he always gets away!'_ Dash thought as he opened the file. In there was Phantom's most recent murder. A week ago, Phantom had killed a woman, Emily Adams. She was a single mother, taking care of her three children. Riley and Taylor were Emily's four year old twins. When the police arrived, they were inconsolable, which makes sense, given they saw their mother's dead body covered in blood.

The oldest child was indifferent the entire time. Emily's oldest, Keegan, was only thirteen years old. Keegan took the twins to school and went to school himself before Emily went to work. But that day, Phantom had gotten into the house and killed her. The police had asked every person who knew Emily, and couldn't find anything that would give Phantom a motive to kill her. She was liked by all the neighbors, she was on the PTA, and was always at local social functions.

The children were being held in foster care until the police finished the investigation. They had questioned Keegan, and he answered all the police's questions, but wasn't acting like a child who found their dead mother should. _'Sure it could be because it's not seen as 'cool' for boys his age to cry, but seeing something as traumatizing as that, you'd think he'd be a little sad."_

Keegan hasn't shown any emotion to the police when they were questioning him. This wasn't shocking to any of the kids who knew him. They said that he never shows any emotion at school and didn't have any friends. What was weird was that ever since his mother's death, he had been talking and smiling more in school. Both teachers and students said that he had never seemed this happy in school since any of them knew him. Apparently he was considered an outsider, and was bullied by many of his peers.

_'Now that brings back some memories.'_ Dash chuckled to himself as he remembered his high school years. He had been one of the worst bullies in his four years at Casper High. His main target was Danny Fenton. The smaller boy had always been a target for bullying, most likely because of his scrawny physique. Dash had tormented him for the majority of their high school career, but stopped towards the end of their senior year. During the last few months, they had formed almost a friendship, but Danny had disappeared after graduation, and nobody knew where to, not even his family.

Dash was broken out of his thoughts by a phone ringing. He turned to look at the officer sitting next to him, who was talking on the phone hurriedly. She finished up the call quickly and turned to him.

"What's the problem?" Dash asked, all thoughts of Danny and Keegan disappearing from his mind, now fully focused on the woman talking to him.

"There's been a murder, in an alley by the condos downtown. They said it looks like a Phantom murder, but they're not sure, so they want you to come down and look at it to see what you think." she said.

"Okay, I'll go down there now." Dash said, standing up and putting the file back in his desk. "Do you have the address?"

The other officer gave him the address, and Dash thanked her before walking out of the precinct and to his car. He looked at the address again, and turned on his lights before taking off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

'_Danny thinking'_

'Narrator talking to Danny'

Chapter 3

Mr. Jones dropped his drink and whirled around at the sound of Danny's voice. He stood there staring at him in silence with Danny staring right back. The staring contest went on for a few minutes until Mr. Jones finally broke the silence.

"Who are you?" Mr. Jones asked, a lot calmer than Danny would have thought.

"My name isn't important." Danny said, standing up.

"Why are you here? How did you get in?" he asked, getting angrier.

"Rachel." Danny said, inching closer.

"Rachel? How do you know her? And you still didn't tell me how you got in."

Danny walked past him, and to the window. He looked out of it and to the ground. Underneath the window was an empty alley. _'Perfect.'_

"It's a bit stuffy in here, don't you think?" Danny said opening the window.

"Will you answer me?" Mr. Jones said, shouting now.

"Answer what?" Danny smirked, knowing Mr. Jones couldn't see him. _'I love playing with them.'_

'This is why I used the term murderer, and not hitman.'

_'Oh, shut up.'_

Mr. Jones sputtered a bit before yelling again. "Answer what? How do you know Rachel? How did you get in here? Who are you?"

Danny looked at him. "I know Rachel because she asked for my help."

"So why are you here?" Mr. Jones asked, becoming even more annoyed with the stranger in his apartment.

"I was able to get in here because you weren't careful enough with your old set of keys."

Mr. Jones froze, and his face turned red. "Are you telling me you stole my keys?"

"Rachel wanted my help because you cheated on her."

"Oh, so what are you going to do? Beat me up? Teach me a lesson?" Mr. Jones asked, laughing now.

"You wanted to know who I was." Danny said, turning around.

"Yes, I would." Mr. Jones said, sneering.

"Well you wouldn't know my real name. But I am rather famous under my other name."

"Well what is your other name?"

Danny stared at him for a few seconds before answering. "Phantom."

Mr. Jones's eyes widened, but he couldn't react more than that because Danny had punched him in the face. He stumbled backwards but regained his footing quickly.

It wasn't long until Danny was on him again, punching him in the stomach. Mr. Jones doubled over, and Danny grabbed his hair and the back of his shirt, preventing him from standing back up.

"Rachel sends her regards." Danny whispered harshly into Mr. Jones ear, before pulling him forward, and pushing him out of the window. He waited until he heard his body hit the ground before closing the window, and turning to exit the apartment. He went down the elevator, and walked out of the back of the building. He walked back to his apartment through the alleyways.

He never noticed the police cars in the same alley Mr. Jones fell into.


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking"

'_Dash thinking'_

Chapter Four

Dash sat in his car at the red light waiting for it to turn green. He was almost at the scene of the murder, and he was thinking about the past cases of Phantom. He didn't know why the other officers didn't know for certain that it was another Phantom murder, but he did know that something was different about this one that made them doubt it, so either it was an attempted copycat.

_'Or Phantom finally screwed up.'_ Dash thought, smirking. The thought made him want to celebrate. This could be it. The day that he gets evidence pointing to someone, and when he finally catches Phantom, he would be seen as a hero in the city.

_'Heh. I guess some things from high school haven't changed at all; I still love the spotlight.'_ He thought, laughing to himself. Dash checked to make sure the light was still red before staring out his window.

_'Although, I am a lot more humble than back…'_ Dash was broken from his thoughts as he spotted a man walking out of an alley and down the sidewalk. The man had dark hair, and ice-blue eyes. He looked so familiar, but it couldn't be who he thinks it is.

_'Fenton?'_ Dash continued staring at the man as he passed his car. He stopped, and seeming to sense that Dash was staring at him, and turned to look at Dash. Dash was too shocked to realize that the light had turned green, until the car behind him beeped the horn and Dash started, jumping and hitting his head on the roof of the car.

The man laughed, and turned to continue walking down the street. Dash drove forward, watching the man in his side mirror until he was out of view. Dash continued driving towards the murder scene, with his mind still racing, but not about Phantom.

_'Could that have really been Fenton?'_ Dash wondered. At the end of his high school career, he had started being friendlier to Fenton. At first he didn't know why he wanted to do that, just assuming he had grown up. But he got a little excited whenever he was near Fenton, the same excitement he got when he touched the boy to push him or shove him into a locker. It wasn't until some of his friends from the football team were joking, saying that Dash had a crush on Fenton, and he was courting him.

At first Dash had been completely appalled at first, but later that night, he was thinking about it, and then eventually the idea of him and Fenton dating, and then how nice it would be to date Fenton. When he realized what he was thinking, he didn't flip out. And he wasn't disgusted by the idea. No, his reaction was a simple, "Oh, shit."

Dash accepted his crush, and if he held Danny's book bag every once in a while, or saved him a seat next to him at the lunch table every couple of days after that, no one said anything. Then graduation came, and Dash had offered to take Danny to the party at Kwan's house. He had noticed Danny had been different lately; quieter, and he seemed to get angrier easier. Danny had declined his offer, saying he might come later. Dash accepted it, and went to the party, waiting for Danny to show up the entire time. He never did. And the next day, the geeks that followed him around were freaking out about how Danny packed an entire bag and just left. They searched for him for about two months before they gave up.

_'Okay, there's no need to make yourself all depressed now.'_ Dash thought, pulling himself out of his thoughts as he arrived at the alley where the body was. He pulled over, and got out of his car, waving over one of the officers on the side that was controlling the crowd trying to see what was going on. The officer walked over, leaving the crowd in the hands of the other five officers.

"What happened?" Dash questioned immediately, wanting to get to the point as quickly as possible.

"Two officers were sitting in their car in the alleyway doing a routine patrol, you know, for traffic. And suddenly they heard a bang behind them, so they get out to check what it was. And when they get out, they see the guy's body on the ground, on top of a trash can lid that was on the ground."

Dash nodded and thanked the officer, before running down the alley to the body.

"So what's the cause of death?" Dash asked.

"Well he died from hitting the ground, so they weren't disposing the body out the window." said the officer that was examining the body.

"Were there any signs of struggle?"

"Uh, yeah. There were bruises on his face and stomach."

Dash froze, realizing why the officers weren't sure if it was Phantom or not. "And Phantom has never left signs of an altercation before."

"Yep. That's why we weren't sure if it was Phantom." the officer said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Were there any witnesses?"

"Um, not eyewitnesses. But the lady at the front desk did report seeing a suspicious character walk in a few minutes before the murder."

"Did she give a description?"

"Yeah. She said he was wearing a red hoodie and black ripped skinny jeans. And he had dark hair and ice blue eyes."

Dash froze, realizing who the lady had described.


	5. Chapter 5

"Talking"

'_Danny thinking'_

'Narrator talking to Danny'

Chapter Five

_'Of course they chose the day I was counting on going through the alleys to have a fight.'_ Danny thought as he exited the alley onto the main street. They referring to the "gang", as they called themselves, that usually hung around in the alleys. Danny passed them on multiple occasions, only having trouble once; one of the men had tried to mug him. Danny did what any "sane" person would do: laughed in his face.

'_Wait, why was sane in quotes?'_

'Because a sane person would never do that. It was sarcasm.'

'_I don't deserve this, I'm a nice person.'_

'You kill people.'

'…_I'm not talking to you anymore.'_

That did not make the man happy, so he had pulled out a knife and tried to stab Danny. Danny grabbed the knife, and beat the man unconscious. The gang was dumbfounded, and just stood there as Danny saluted them a goodbye and went on his way. Danny has passed them multiple times after that, and has never had any trouble. The gang had almost a respect for him now; every time he passed them, a few of them would nod at him, and even a few days ago the man that tried to mug him apologized.

Today though, a fight had broken out between two members of the gang. The rest of the members were forming a circle around them, and since it was a narrow alleyway, he couldn't get past them. He had to go back about a block, and come out of the alley.

_'Bunch of useless, good-for-nothing…'_ Danny trailed out of his thoughts as he walked down the street. He felt like someone was staring at him. He looked into the street and saw a man staring at him out of his car.

_'Oh lord please don't be one of those annoying cat-callers.'_ Danny thought as he passed, but as he looked closer, the man looked familiar to him. _'Hold on. Blond hair, blue eyes, and he has the shoulders of a football player. Oh god. It's Dash.'_ Danny thought as he continued to stare at the man. He saw the light turn green out of the corner of his eye, and noticed that Dash didn't see that. _'This is going to be amusing.'_ Danny thought.

The moment he thought that, the car behind Dash's beeped the horn, and Dash jumped ad hit his head on the roof of the car. Danny started laughing, and walked down the street. Dash car passed him, and he could see Dash staring at him in his side-view mirror until his car was out of sight.

_ 'Haven't seen him since high school.'_ Danny thought as he continued to walk down the street. Danny had realized he was gay in the end of his sophomore year, and had developed a crush on Dash. Dash had been a bully to Danny since the beginning of high school, and they had formed an almost-friendship near the end of their senior year. Danny was happy, and was flattered whenever Dash would do something nice for him, like carrying his bag, or saving a seat for him on the days they ate lunch together.

Danny remembered the day of their graduation. By then, he had lots of problems controlling his anger and emotions. He was happy when Dash had asked him to Kwan's party, but he had been having nightmares the few days before the party, and was going to go home and try to sleep, but on the way home, something had happened. Danny didn't know what it was, but it affected him greatly. As he got home, he was a mess. He was angry and sad at the same time. He was crying and his powers were—

'_No, no, no. Don't bring them up.'_

'Sorry.'

Danny had arrived at the coffee shop he was a regular at, and decided to buy a drink. He entered, and saw he was the only person in there, other than the barista that always served Danny when he went there. Danny walked up to the counter, and the barista smirked at him.

"What'll it be this time, Danny?"

'_Maybe I should learn his name sometime. Although it doesn't hold any importance right now, so why should it matter?'_

'Common courtesy?'

'_Shh.'_

"Vanilla chai tea latte. Large." Danny said, already pulling out the money from his wallet. _'I'll try something new.'_

"Coming right up." the barista said, turning to fix his drink. "Is that for here or to go?"

"To go." Danny stood at the counter, holding the money, waiting for the barista to finish with his drink.

A few minutes later, the barista was putting Danny's drink on the counter, and took the money.

"You know, I've never seen you come in here with someone else. Do you ever have any dates, or friends to come here with?"

"No, not particularly." Danny said in a deadpan. _'Just put the money in the register and give me my change.'_

"Well, you know, if you ever want to do something sometime, I would be happy to do something with you."

_'My drink is getting cold. Wait, did he just ask me out? Why would I want to do that? Well, it would be nice to go out with someone, especially after Bradley. What the hell.' _

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Danny said, smiling.

"Sweet. So, uh, how about you give me your number, and I'll call you sometime?" the barista said, putting Danny's money in the register, and pulling out the change.

"Sure." Danny grabbed a napkin, and pulled out a permanent marker, and jotted down his phone number.

Danny handed the barista the napkin, and the barista handed Danny his drink and change.

"So I'll see you soon, I guess." the barista smiled as he pocketed the napkin, and started cleaning the counter.

"Yeah." Danny said as he left.

Danny was almost past the shop when he stopped suddenly.

"Fuck!" Danny exclaimed, and slapped his head. He ran back the store and paked his head in. "Hey!"

The barista looked up and smiled. "Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

The barista's smile dropped. "Are you serious?"


End file.
